


The Control Tower

by Salchat



Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis, Fanart, Gen, Pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat
Summary: The Control Tower, from beneath.
Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859335
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Control Tower

A view of the control tower, in oil pastels. This was actually my first Atlantis picture, but I'd forgotten about it!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451710137/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
